


Dream SMP One Shots because why not

by p3ppermint



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anarchy, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I need help, Insane Wilbur Soot, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p3ppermint/pseuds/p3ppermint
Summary: Simply enough, comment down what pairing you want or what theme and I'll write something out, sometimes it may be a two shot, but that'll depend on how this ends up.Okay first off, no incest, no p3dophilia, some pairings can only have friendships, and although I will write smut, don't give me things too extreme.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Intro

Hi peeps! Anyways, you know the drill, request for a pairing or theme and I'll produce something for you, if it has a sensitive topic or is smut, I will have to think it through a few times before either writing it or not writing it. 

I will probably post once one or two weeks so sorry about that part, anyways, let's start this!


	2. Philza Family: Fostering Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is an orphan but was adopted by "Mr. Watson", his new life unfolds after that.

The young boy sat nervously in the office, fiddling with his hands, he has been in an Orphanage for a while but then a bunch of people looked around in the Orphanage, and apparently one of them thought he was a good enough choice, he wasn’t going to get adopted, yet, whoever his parent was they were just his foster guardian, nothing more; he was still nervous nonetheless, some of the bigger kids in the Orphanage said that foster parents would ditch you if they don’t like you and their children would beat you up, at least Tommy hoped his family wasn’t like that.

“Mr. Watson, this way.”

The blonde boy raised his head up as a lady’s voice shattered the silence, she looked behind her as she came around the corner, and then a taller blonde man walked after her; he carefully examined the man, he seemed like he was in his mid-late twenties, slightly longer hair and a dark green coat, he had cold blue eyes that Tommy didn’t like looking at, those eyes were different from his aquamarine ones, those were some eyes that belonged to someone quite scary. Despite all of that thinking, the ”Mr. Watson” man just walked in and sat on the sofa, leaving Tommy a nervous mess. After the lady told the man about all the information he needed about the child sitting in front of him, she signaled him to introduce himself, “H-Hi sir! I’m T-Tommy and it’s n-nice to meet you!”.

Tommy stopped, also embarrassed that he was stuttering and also because how silent the man was, the boy could almost hear his heartbeats as the man remained silent, then after a while, the man spoke, his voice slightly deeper than Tommy has expected, “Hello Tommy, call me Phil, and it’s nice to meet you too.“ Phil finally smiled at Tommy, he then nodded at the lady who gave him a few sheets, which he signed in an instance, and then he reached out a hand to him “Well, meet you outside soon.” The blonde boy reached out his hand to shake the man’s hand, and then the man simply stood up and left; everything went so fast and Tommy barely knew what was happening, he was brought to get all he had in a small suitcase and then walked outside the building, the man was waiting there, beside him was a black limousine; he turned around and noticed Tommy, Phil smiled politely and gestured Tommy to step into the car while the driver helped him put his suitcase into the car.

There was only silence on the car for a long time, scenery flashed by until Phil started talking “I have two sons, I hope you three will get along, they are slightly older than you and they haven’t met you yet.” This made Tommy even more nervous, he didn’t have a good time with the big kids in the orphanage and he honestly didn’t think they would like it if he just butt into their life. With these thoughts in mind, he stayed silent until the car stopped, the blonde boy expected his new foster family too be quite rich, but not that rich, the gigantic mansion, fountains and private driveway shocked him so much he couldn’t speak; the driver opened the car door and gestured the two towards the mansion, and after walking up stairs and opening the large doors, he was quite impressed, he started wandering around after Phil said he could just mess around.

When he walked to the second floor, Tommy heard a guitar, he walked around for a while on the second floor, trying to find where the sound was from, and after walking into a garden the third time, he finally found the right room, the guitar was played by whoever was in there, preferably one of the sons; Hesitantly, Tommy lightly knocked the door, and the music stopped, then some footsteps to the door, and then a taller brunette appeared at the other side of the open door.

A few seconds felt like forever, the brunette’s dark crimson eyes scanned the boy over and probably stared straight into his soul, but then he beamed at Tommy, which actually scared the boy a little, it wasn’t what he expected, he has prepared himself to be beaten near death, but turns out that’s not happening. The brunette nodded at him and offered him a hand to shake “My name’s Wilbur! And yours?” Tommy took Wilbur’s hand and said in quite a tiny voice “Tommy... it’s nice to meet you.” It was like Wilbur suddenly thought about something, “Oh yeah! Uh my brother is out right now so he’ll be back by maybe 5, he looks mean but you’ll do fine.” This did not calm Tommy’s fears at all, but so far things were going quite well, much better than he expected. 

“Okay, welcome in!” Tommy slowly stepped in his “brother’s” room, and the view inside stunned him, it was huge! There was an enormous bed, large windows down to the floor with a beautiful sea-side view outside the windows, that room was probably as big as the sleeping room for 12 people back in Tommy’s orphanage, there was a guitar settled on the bed, papers, and a few pictures on the walls of the brunette, Phil and another boy, probably the other brother. 

“I’ll show you around the house! Dad is getting your uniform and all the papers done for your new school so I’ll show you around!” Wilbur beamed and dragged Tommy out of his room again, directly running for the big glass doors to the enormous garden, the view stunned the boy who just joined the family, the flowers were blooming so brightly, birds chirped and colors fluttered onto flowers, it was… beautiful, he was at a loss of words.

They walked together onto a bridge in the garden and then looked down at the fish swimming in the water lily pond under them, the older boy just seemed to be very charming, and by the time the sun slowly fell off the horizon, Tommy was the most extroverted kid and was so excited to see everything; Just as the two walked back indoors, the doorbell rang from downstairs, and they rushed down to open the door, seeing Phil and a pink-haired boy beside him, the boy seemed much older, and his crimson eyes certainly looked intimidating. “Yo, Wil.” He waved his hand at Wilbur, looked at Tommy and then nodded at Tommy, then walking in. Just by the looks of it, the boy was quite sporty and definitely proved he was from a rich family, designer shirt, designer jeans and custom made shoes, these all left Tommy in shock. Wilbur leaned in and whispered lightly to Tommy, “He seems mean, but he’s probably one of the kindest people you will ever meet, unless you touch or take any of his stuff without permission, that is.”

The pink haired boy walked straight upstairs when Phil told him to stop “Techno, say hi to Tommy, he’s your new little brother.” The Pinkette stopped in his tracks and turned around, he was very respectful to his father from what Tommy could see, the taller and older boy walked back down the stairs and walked straight to Tommy’s face, and what was his name? Techno? Sounds quite peculiar to Tommy. “The name’s Technoblade, call me Techno or Dave, nice to meet ‘ya.” , Tommy nodded quickly, the boy was different from Wilbur, a lot more different.

Although Tommy was told not to, he still peeked into his older brother’s room, and then… “What are you doing?” A cold monotone voice rang behind him, making him jump and then step out of the room quickly “I-I’m sorry…” Before Techno could say anything, Tommy started walking away to his room, “Why are you leaving? I won’t eat you, it’s just weird if you peek into someone’s room like a creep.” Tommy chuckled, pretty embarrassed, but then he walked up to the room again and then looked at his new brother, “C-can I go in?”, after earning a nod, he walked into the room, amazed at the sight, he even had an entire room as a closet and a large shelf of books. Tommy expected it, but when he opened Techno’s closet after being granted permission, it was filled with designer brands, Tommy just got more astonished, just as astonished when he walked into his room and saw the exact same sight in his own closet.

After a night filled with worries and thinking, Tommy was now attending one of the most expensive private schools in America, they woke up early, but today there was a different car, it was a white one and looked much more casual, the three that are now siblings walked into the car, their dad was too busy with work so they had to just deal with life themselves, Wilbur sat in the front seat much to Tommy’s dismay, but they talked a lot and Wilbur was even humming songs, but the main problem was the pink haired boy, he sat silently beside Tommy, and from the looks of it, he seemed like a mean person, but he was too quiet and that just freaked out the younger even further.

Their car pulled over, right in front of an enormous, palace-like school, Tommy was a little scared to get off, but he did anyway, the kids all around looked too important and too intimidating. The siblings walked into the school, Tommy was honestly scared of the teachers picking on him, and turns out they didn’t which was a big relief to him. Tommy had concluded only after the first day in school, his English teacher was shit, but at least she let them out early so he didn't have much of a reason to hate her. Since his classes ended early, he decided to walk to the car park and wait for his brothers, on his way, Tommy felt someone bumping into him, he looked up and saw someone much taller towering over him, it made him back off automatically. “Oh look, he’s scared.” The few men took a step forward and Tommy took one back, “I-I-” The blonde boy hated it when he would stutter on his words, “Wanna play? We’ll treat ‘ya nice.” Just as one of them walked closer, a monotone voice rang from behind. 

“Move out the way.”

The blonde turned around to see his pink haired brother standing there with a haunting glare, he seemed to even radiate dark aura. “Aw, rich boy’s getting mad? Wanna join?” The man at the front reached out a hand to grab Tommy, but that resulted in him screeching in pain from the crushing grip from Dave, “I said, move out the way.” Tommy stepped back, watching in slight panic, and then, to his surprise and fear, the man threw a punch at the pink haired teen who directly aimed a kick at the man without any hesitation, the other few men all started backing off as Techno led Tommy to the car park, the latter was still shocked about what happened.

They got back onto the car, and Wilbur got on a few minutes later, Tommy was still stunned about the entire skit he just saw, it was incredibly impressive, but he knew that they were definitely going to get in trouble; The drive home was silent, nobody said anything, not even the usually talkative brunette, the atmosphere was too heavy for their liking. Tommy just pretend nothing happened for the rest of the day, that is, until their dad came home. 

“Dave, you kicked a man in the head today in front of your school, correct?”

The pink haired boy nodded hesitantly, he wasn’t afraid to admit it, he did it for good in Tommy’s eyes. It frightened him, but he was quite impressed by his new brother, he felt quite warm in the heart.

“Yeah.”

“Any reasons?”

“They were harassing Tommy.”

Then a long silence, the tall blonde man sighed a bit, he didn’t look angry, his beautiful blue eyes were filled with some worry and pride, he turned to Tommy, crouched down, and hugged him without a word, he left upstairs leaving the three children confused, but they still got on with their day for the last few hours before dinner.

The food there was amazing, that was the first thing Tommy noticed, it was absolutely delicious and this time nobody would threaten him to not dare to eat more, after Tommy finished the last piece of steak, Phil opened his mouth：

“Welcome to the family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah ok ok this took way too long but hope you liked it! Please drop suggestions in the comments!


End file.
